ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How Video Game-based Movies Would Work Well
In this page, we discuss about how a movie based on video games would work well. The Distributors For which video game-based movies the companies bellow would be suitable to produce. Paramount Pictures *''Mass Effect'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''Halo'' *''Fallout'' *''The Elder Scrolls'' *''Tekken'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' (under Paramount Animation) * Sony Pictures Releasing / Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Most evidently PlayStation-exclusive games, since Sony also owns the PlayStation consoles, even though some games from other video game companies are acceptable as well. Columbia Pictures *''Ratchet & Clank'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Jak and Daxter'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Sly Cooper'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''God of War'' *''Uncharted'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Angry Birds'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''MediEvil'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Knack'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) * TriStar Pictures *''Metal Gear'' *''Street Fighter'' * Screen Gems *''Resident Evil'' *''The Last of Us'' *''Castlevania'' *''Heavenly Sword'' * Universal Pictures Since Universal Pictures has historical ties with Activision Blizzard due to formerly owning Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot and Blizzard Entertainment before merging with NBC, it makes sense that they set a partnership to produce feature films based on their properties, althought it would still make films based on non-Activision Blizzard properties. *''Spyro the Dragon'' (under DreamWorks Animation) *''Crash Bandicoot'' (under DreamWorks Animation) *''Call of Duty'' *''Warcraft'' *''Diablo'' *''StarCraft'' *''Overwatch'' *''Earthworm Jim'' (under Illumination Entertainment) *''Destiny'' *''The Witcher'' * Walt Disney Pictures *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Prince of Persia'' *''The Sims'' * 20th Century Fox *''Mega Man'' (under Blue Sky Studios) *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Far Cry'' *''Dead Space'' *''Max Payne'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Alone in the Dark'' * Lucasfilm *''Monkey Island'' *''Sam & Max'' * Warner Bros. *Nintendo games **''Mario'' (under Warner Animation Group) ***''Donkey Kong'' (under Warner Animation Group) **''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Pokémon'' (under Warner Animation Group) **''Kirby'' (under Warner Animation Group) **''Kid Icarus'' **''Metroid'' **''Fire Emblem'' ** ** *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Iago PUC's version **Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version (under Warner Animation Group) *Square Enix games **''Tomb Raider'' **''Final Fantasy'' **''Just Cause'' *''Fortnite'' *''Rayman'' (under Warner Animation Group) *''Rabbids'' (under Warner Animation Group) * New Line Cinema *''Mortal Kombat'' **Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version *''Hitman'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *''Rampage'' *''Cyberpunk 2077'' *''Deus Ex'' * Cast Iago PUC's ideas to cast Sonic the Hedgehog See also: [[James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe#Cast|James Cameron's Sonic Cast]] *Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog *Emma Stone as Amy Rose *Ty Simpkins as Tails *Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna *Sophie Turner as Princess Elise *Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog *John Goodman as Dr. Eggman *Harrison Ford as G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower Spyro the Dragon *Elijah Wood as Spyro *Christina Ricci as Cynder *Seth Rogen as Sparx Jak and Daxter * Andrew Garfield as Jak * Steve Carell as Daxter * Ellen Page as Keira *TBD as Samos the Sage *TBD as Gol Archeon * * as Coolot and Donaldo's ideas to cast ' '''Sonic the Hedgehog ' See Sonic the Hedgehog (film series). '''Mortal Kombat See Mortal Kombat Cinematic Universe. Kingdom Hearts *Tom Holland as Sora *Dylan Minnette as Riku *Cole Sprouse as Roxas *Bella Thorne as Kairi *Chris Diamantopoulos (voice) as King Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo (voice) as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer (voice) as Goofy Goof and Pluto * as Master Xehanort * as Maleficent *Jim Cummings (voice) as Peg-Leg Pete * as Ansem * as Luxord *TBD as Larxene * *the other organization members, kinda cause I forgot most of them * as Chernabog *Malcolm McDowell as Yen Sid *Hynden Walch (voice) as Queen Minnie Mouse *Kath Soucie (voice) as Daisy Duck *Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and Elizabeth Daily (voice) as Huey, Dewey and Louie *David Tennant (voice) as Scrooge McDuck * Mass Effect ''' *Ellen Page as Commander Shepard * '''Uncharted *Oscar Isaac as Nathan Drake * Category:Idea Wiki